Love in Different Worlds
by tatoo26
Summary: Sasuke was a prince in a magical world while Hinata was a normal teenage girl in high school. He was hiding from someone who was after him. She was tired of pining over someone who doesn't return her feelings. Will these two find peace when they meet? Will love come to them or it will just pass them by and go? AU. SasuHina.
1. The Palace

**A/N:** Hello! And unfortunately, I'm back! Here's another SasuHina fanfic from me :D I don't know if you'll like it but I hope you do. Sorry for the errors as always and also I'd like to thank all the people who had read my previous fanfic (you know what I'm talking about ;D) I was thinking if I should make an epilogue. Agree? Anyway, never mind my blabbering XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I own the story not Naruto and company.

.

.

**LOVE IN DIFFERENT WORLDS**

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"They're coming! Alert the crown prince."

"Un!"

The people in the palace were in panic, rushed footsteps and wails could be heard around in the main hall. The knight in charge sent his flash bombs to the rebels blocking his way then threw a set of smoke bombs for his enemies to not follow him on where was about to go.

"Your Highness!" the door burst open.

"What is it, Deidara?" the crown prince looked up from the scrolls he was reading.

"W-we're being surrounded, un." the blond knight huffed. "We must get your brother out of here now!"

"Where is Nagato?" Itachi, the prince next in throne, asked.

"I'm here." a voice spoke behind the curtains. "Looks like the baron has taken action earlier than we expected, Your Majesty." Nagato declared in a stern tone.

The prince's usual smiling face had turned serious and cold.

"The time has come," the prince stood from his chair and turned to his loyal knights. "From this day forth, none of my knights must address me as the crown prince. By the orders of the Queen, if the event of what we all fear has come, you must regard me as one of your own, a member of your kin, a High Knight ready to serve and protect the royal family from harm's way even if it means sacrificing one's life."

The other two knights in the room were flabbergasted by the crown prince's statement.

"B-but Your Highness-" Deidara tried to argue but was interrupted by the prince.

"Enough. You are in no position to defy the Queen's order." Itachi rebutted.

"Does this mean that Queen Mikoto has known that the baron had planned a coup d'état, I-Itachi...?" The red head hesitated when he called the crown prince by his first name.

"Indeed she does. She was the one who ordered me to spy on whatever Baron Danzo was planning. The Queen was also the one who had instructed me to gather all of you, my High Knights, and make you vow to protect my younger brother from the baron's hands."

Itachi took off the cloak he was wearing to reveal the chainmail and armor, similar to the crown prince's High Knight, he had on and the badge from the Queen presenting that he is one of the High Knights under the crown prince.

"Nagato, is the incantation to dispatch Prince Sasuke ready?"

"Yes, Itachi."

"Deidara, alert the others. Make sure you stop Danzo's men and don't get them near the prince's quarters."

"Un."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

The blond knight ran along the hallway to see his colleagues trying to block the rebels from coming near. Sasori, the youngest of the knights, was manipulating his puppets to take down the army of rebels coming their way.

"Any news?" a blue-haired lady appeared so sudden and created another set of papier-mâché clones to replace those that had been destroyed.

"Itachi and Nagato are on their way to Prince Sasuke's quarter." the blond grunted. "And he ordered to keep these scoundrels away." Deidara threw his paper explosives to the crowd.

The red headed boy and Konan turned their heads to Deidara.

"Itachi? That is so impudent of you to address our crown prince." The lady scoffed.

"Long story, un."

"Stop the blabbering both of you. We have tasks at hand."

"Look who's –" the blond's retort was cut off when the three knights heard an explosion.

"What was that, un?"

Sasori and Konan glanced confusedly to the blond knight.

"What are you looking at, un? I haven't implanted my explosives on the other wings of the palace."

All three of the knights returned back to fighting their enemies. Konan had paper wings appear on her back and flew past Sasori throwing sharp paper kunai to each that came near them. Deidara was rolling his clay bombs on the floor and made an explosion but not strong enough to shake the palace in rambles. They were so absorbed in the combat when one of the rebels shrieked.

"The king is dead!"

The man who said it was immediately held captive by Sasori's puppet.

"What do you mean the king is dead?" The red head hissed in fury.

"It was our goal, to distract you so we can have the king on our hands and kill him."

A mad laugh was heard in the room and a few seconds later a shrill cry of pain was emitted by the man within the puppet's grasp.

"Now, you'll pay for what you've done to my King..." Sasori said in a hollow voice.

The young knight started to torture the rebel, slow and painful death he deserved for killing their king. The puppet pulled each nails on the man's fingers and toes, stabbed him multiple times with a dagger and left the rebel hanging on for his dear life 'til his death.

"Who's with the King?"

Konan turned to the boy. "Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu were in charge to guard the East Wing where the king and queen are."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Itachi entered his brother's room in haste with Nagato following him. He watched Sasuke strewn across his bed in a deep slumber while he instructed his companion to get a cloak and a change of wear for the sleeping prince in his closet. The older prince moved closer to his brother and started to shake him awake.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The younger prince only groaned and swatted Itachi's hand away.

"Sasuke, wake up!" Itachi slapped the sleeping prince across his face and Sasuke bolted up.

"What?!" the younger prince looked up to Itachi irritated.

"Here, change your clothes right away."

"But – "

"Just do it."

"Itachi, they're coming." Nagato informed the prince.

The older prince nodded to the red head and Nagato started drawing the signs on the floor that was needed for the incantation. Itachi pushed Sasuke onto the circle Nagato had drawn.

"What are you – "

"Shut up and stay still, little brother."

Itachi took off his ring, the one that is worn by the crown prince, and pulled out a necklace from his pocket. The pendant was owned by the royal family with their insignia, the fan, it was passed down to a member of the family which indicates that he/she will rule their kingdom someday. Itachi put the ring on the necklace along with the Uchiha pendant and placed it on Sasuke's neck.

"Be careful, little brother." The older prince told his brother in a soft, calm voice. "Remember, I'll be coming to get you back."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Nagato, please proceed with the final spell."

The red head activated his Rinnegan, a family trait inherited by the great wizards of the Uzumaki clan, and started chanting the apparition incantation.

"Tell me, Itachi, what is going on?!"

"Sasuke, the palace is being attacked by the Baron."

"Danzo?"

"Yes, and he's coming to get you soon."

"Why?"

"He wants your eyes, our eyes."

Sasuke was confused with his brother's words.

"Do you remember the Uchiha members who went missing?" the young prince nodded his head as he recalled the increasing numbers of their royal family members who wielded Sharingan and later went missing. "The Baron got them, killed them and took off their eyes. Why? to be powerful. Danzo believed that if he got the Sharingan eyes he will become immortal."

Just as Itachi said that, the sign on the floor where Sasuke stood started to glow and young prince's form is slowly dissipating.

"W-what is g-going on with m-me?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"We'll be sending to another world, Prince Sasuke, to hide you from Danzo." the red head wizard said as he stood up from his crouching position. "But do not worry we'll get you back once this is all settled with the help of your brother." Nagato smiled.

"B-but I won't just let you do all the w-work. I-I-I'm a prince, I h-have duties to p-protect my kingdom!"

"We know, but this is too dangerous for you, little brother. Our enemy is after you and I cannot let the future king be in danger."

The younger prince features turned sullen and tears filled his eyes. Itachi noticed Sasuke's saddened expression and flicked his forehead like he used to before Sasuke finally disappeared.

"Where do you think he will be?" Itachi stared into thin air where his younger brother previously stood.

"Into a world where no magic exist."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Sasuke saw his lower half slowly disappear and suddenly experienced dizziness. He felt he was being sucked in a black hole, everything around him was turning in circles and thought that he was seeing stars. The prince closed his eyes until everything felt stable, his dizziness he no longer felt, no things turning in circles.

When Sasuke fluttered his eyes open, he found no more stars but instead his eyes lingered on the temple before him and the cherry tree above him, then he remembered his older brother and his family. The young prince could not stop himself from crying. He wept until he felt that rain started to pour down on him but he was startled when a hand, small and soft probably a lady's, clasped on his shoulder.

"Hey, little kid, why are you standing here in the rain?"

Sasuke looked up at the woman and noticed her pearl-lavender eyes.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Chapter 1 is done! I saw the lastest manga chapter of Naruto and SASUKE IS BAAAAAAAAACCKKK! And HE WANTS TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGEEEE! Whut?! Again, our ingenious bastard is challenging the dobe on being the next Hokage XD

Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about the fighting scene here… *whispers* I don't know how to write one.

Anyhow, how do you like the new story? Boring? Lame? Cliché? Should I continue or not? A review will help :D  
**Thank YOU!**


	2. The Other World

**A/N: **Hi! THANK YOU to all the reviews you left and for the follows and favorites ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own NARUTO.

**.**

**.**

**LOVE IN DIFFERENT WORLDS**

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

It was a gloomy weather, the sky was filled with dark clouds and it looked like heavy rain would pour anytime soon. The sixteen-year-old teenage girl who had pearl, lavender eyes, hair as dark as the night sky and pale but glowing complexion was walking her way to the temple before she went back home after her class.

Everyday she made it a habit to visit the temple before she went to school and after her classes in the afternoon. She had been doing it since the day her mother died. The girl was seeking solace while also praying for her father who was in despair the moment he lost his wife. Now that her father had coped up with their loss she visited the temple to offer her gratitude to the gods for overcoming the grief they had been and today was no different from the other days, she came to say her prayer for having her cousin pass the college entrance examination with full scholarship.

The girl was in the midst of her prayer when she heard a light sob. After her closing bow she turned to where the sob was coming from but heavy rain started to pour and she opened up the umbrella she brought. Her lavender eyes searched the area until she saw a small figure, cloaked and soaked under the sakura tree. She came closer to the figure until she realized it was a boy around nine years of age.

She put a hand on his shoulder which startled the boy. She moved her umbrella closer to the soaked boy to protect him from the pitter-patter of the rain and asked him.

"Hey, little kid, why are standing here in the rain?"

The boy only looked at her, his dark onyx orbs meeting her pearl lavender eyes albeit she studied his features closely; raven hair that clung on his rain-soaked face, perfectly lined brow, his alluring eyes, aquiline nose and thin lips.

_'Cute.' _She smiled but the boy swayed to and fro, his eyes rolled back on his sockets and his head fell on her chest.

"Eh? Eto... Are you alright?"

No answer came from boy and she tried shaking him awake but no reaction came from him.

"A-ano... W-what should I d-do?"

She looked around her in panic whilst she held the unconscious boy closer until she heard faint footsteps coming from the temple shrine entrance.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"Do you think she's here?" a male voice asked.

"Of course, your cousin always comes here before and after our class." an answer came from a girl whose voice was filled with worry.

"Neji-senpai, there she is!" the blonde squeaked when she saw the person they were searching.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata-chan!" Two figures sharing an umbrella came to her, both had long hair but in different shades.

The first one was a man who looked like her except for the color of his eye and hair he also looked a bit older than her, eighteen if you assume. The man has luminescent gray orbs and chocolate brown hair while the other one who came behind him was girl who looked as old as the one they had been looking for. She had long blond hair in a high ponytail and her long fringe covering one of her bright blue eyes which were clear as the blue sky.

"N-neji-nii, Ino-chan!"

"Who is he?" Neji scrutinized the figure held by his cousin.

"I-I don't k-know, I j-just saw him s-standing here. He s-seemed l-lost and w-when I c-came close t-to him he fell u-unconscious." Hinata said in panic.

"Oh Kami! He's soaked! What should we do, Neji-senpai?" Ino asked the man they were with.

"I think w-we should take h-him home." Neji and Ino both glance to Hinata confused and questioning. "I'm the o-one who found h-him, he is my r-responsibilty a-and... a-and I'll take care of him!" Hinata blurted out to them.

"Are you sure, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked.

"Can you really take him home? We don't even know him. What if he is a thief or something?" Neji doubted at the thought of bringing home a stranger.

"Oh, you are exaggerating, senpai, does this boy looks something like that?"

"Fine. He looks like an innocent child but Yamanaka the point is, we don't know him."

The two continued arguing while Hinata stared at the boy cuddled to her. She sighed deeply and felt more relieved now that she has some company and turned to them.

"Nii-san, I think we should get going he is soaked in the rain and this boy might catch a cold if we don't hurry."

"Alright. I'll carry him." Neji looped an arm on the unconscious boy's shoulder and the other one under his knees. "He sure is heavy for his height." The Hyuuga male grunted as he balance the boy on his arm.

"And he does have a strange clothing." Ino quirked.

"Hey, don't just stand there, Yamanaka. Maybe at least I could use your umbrella?"

Ino scoffed and stomped her way to her senpai. Again, sharing an umbrella with him.

"Why must I follow your orders everytime?"

"Because I am you senpai and you are my kouhai."

"That is so unjust."

"You're slowing, Yamanaka." Neji smirked when he saw her irked reaction but still chased after him.

"Hey, Nata-chan, aren't you cold? You got yourself soaked to." Ino eyed the Hyuuga girl walking on her other side.

"I'm fine, Ino-chan, it was the boy who got really drenched in the rain."

The three continued their in the rain until they reached the home of the Hyuuga. Upon entering their average size duplex, Hinata rushed to the bathroom and took a dry towel and some outgrown clothes of her cousin while Neji placed the boy on the couch. The female Hyuuga returned with the clothes and a towel.

"Nii-san, what should we do now?" she asked him.

"Change his clothes." Neji deadpanned.

Both girls stiffened at thought of changing the unconscious boy's wet clothing.

"What? You're just going to change his clothes."

Still, no answer came from the girls but only blushed on Neji's insistence. Hinata and Ino went upstairs to the female Hyuuga's room.

"I'll go and change on some dry clothes."

"I'll just be in Nata-chan's room." The girls shouted from the stairway.

"Fine. I'll do it and don't peek if you are that bothered to see a naked kid."

Neji grumbled and took his outgrown clothes from when was still in middle school that his cousin found from who-knows-where. He started to undress the foreign boy starting from the wool cloak which had gotten heavy due to the water and mud on the bottom part of the cloth. Next was the oversized under tunic, it looked like it belonged to a man similar to his height or a bit taller than him. He wiped the boy to dry and worn the upper half of the button up pajama pair. Then he removed the braies and chausses and replaced them with the dry undergarment and pajama bottom. Neji was about to place the wet set of heavy clothing on the hamper when the girls called for him by the stairs.

"Neji-nii, can you please carry the boy to my room. I'll be watching over him." Hinata asked.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

"It's getting late. I'll be going now, Nata-chan, Neji-senpai." Ino made her way to the bedroom door.

"Okay, take care, Ino-chan."

The blonde girl left the female Hyuuga's room and bade her goodbye to the two.

"By the way, why was she here, Nii-san?"

"You left your note in your classroom and she came just to give it back." Neji tossed the notebook to Hinata.

"Oh. I better thank Ino-chan tomorrow."

"Yeah, you should. She even panicked when she came here and did not find you. Yamanaka said you left school early and she came here around six thirty and thought that you were already home by then."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry." Hinata ducked her head in embarrassment and apology.

"Nah, it's fine what matter most is that you came home alright." Neji patted her head and smiled. "Are you sure you're going to let that stranger sleep in your room?"

"Hai."

"Fine. I'm going. Oyasuminasai, Hina-chan."

"Oyasuminasai, Nii-san."

As soon as Neji closed her bedroom door, Hinata sat beside the unconscious figure laid on her bed. She caught herself staring at the boy again and let herself lay down next to him while still admiring the boy's features.

"You really are cute, do you know that." She mumbled and smiled. The Hyuuga kept staring at him until she felt her eyelids close.

_'I wonder what your name is.'_

The next day, Hinata woke up and fluttered her eyes open to see a pair of onyx eyes staring closely at her.

"KYYAAAAAHHHHHH!"

.

.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Oh, by the way, if Supernatural season 2 episode 1 was the inspiration of my other story, _Destiny's Game,_ this time MeruPuri had been my inspiration on this one though I haven't finished reading the manga. I did see some part of the book (Volume 1?) but I don't know how the story goes so if it seems like I'm infringing the manga please notify me! o(≧,≦)o

So, how is it? Good? Bad? Neither? A review would do :D


	3. The New King?

**A/N: **THANK YOU to the reviews, follows and favorites! A new chapter is here :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto

.

.

**LOVE IN DIFFERENT WORLDS**

* * *

Right after Prince Sasuke disappeared the two knights left were just about to leave the room when the baron barged in with his right-hand man in tow, Sai.

"I didn't know that you accompany your baby brother to sleep, Crown Prince." the old man snickered.

"I'm just making sure that he will not have a nightmare while I'm with him."

"Where is he? Where is Prince Sasuke?"

"In a place you'll never find, old bastard." Itachi withdrew his sword and pointed it towards the baron.

"What a valiant act, Prince Itachi, hiding your precious little brother from me but if you say where he is I'll spare you." Danzo moved the sword away with his forefinger.

"I do not care if you spare me or not, I will never tell where my brother is and whatever you are planning to do...You will never succeed." Itachi smirked and blew his fire technique on the baron's face causing a massive flare almost burning Danzo's face.

"Gaaaaahh! Why you?!" The baron touched his slightly burnt face then winced in pain. "Sai, get them and make sure you kill the crown prince."

Danzo commanded as he saw the crown prince and his knight flee in haste. Without a second thought, Sai turned to face where Itachi and Nagato had gone.

"It'll be my pleasure to bring you his head, Your Majesty." Sai said in a monotone and prepared his brush, ink and scroll. The man started to draw wolves whilst casting a spell to make them come to life and the creatures did, the wolves made of ink grew out of the scroll and made a run after Itachi's scent.

The calligraphy of wolves caught up and surrounded the Itachi and Nagato while moving in circles before a lone member of the pack jumped onto Nagato but Itachi was quick and slashed the wolf which dissipated into a splash of ink. Another came from behind the former crown prince and bit him on the shoulder. Itachi cried in pain as blood and ink oozed from his wound, Nagato stretched his hand and release his water wave technique that dissolved the ink wolf. He sent another wave of water to the others until everything was gone and he walked over to Itachi to assist him on getting up.

"I'm sorry I'm no healer but we must get going before Danzo's dog follows our trail." As they prepared to run Sai appeared a few feet away from them.

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear."

The artist was about to create another set of his demon ink creatures when Nagato clapped his hands together and started a strong gale that sent Sai flying to the other side of the hall and knocking him out while his ink spilled on the marble floor.

.

.

Meanwhile, the other members of the crown prince's High Knights, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, where appointed to keep guard on the royal couple's quarter in case the rebellion happens any time. Kisame leant against the wall next to the royal couple's huge mahogany door while Hidan stood on the other side across Kakuzu who had his eyes closed. The three were fazed when they heard a sudden cry from the main hall.

"Tch. I think it's time we get some good time." Kakuzu snickered with his sinister smile while he gripped his sword.

Hidan and Kisame grabbed their equipments and readied themselves for the attack that the rebels meant to capture their king but the two were taken aback when Kakuzu dashed to the king's quarter.

"Kakuzu! What do you think you are doing?!"

Kisame ran after him but was too late. Kakuzu had strucked the king with his sword pierced through his heart and blood spurt from King Fugaku's mouth. The king fell on his knees as Kakuzu pulled out the sword with an evil grin etched on his face and licked the blood. The queen ran to her husband's side and held him in her arms while she tried to stop the bleeding from King Fugaku's chest.

"F-Fugaku, look at me!"

The King held his wife's cheek with his bloodied hand and smiled warmly, the last smile he could give his queen, before he threw a charm to the fireplace. A loud explosion was emitted that set the whole room to shake and fire started to spread on the carpeted floor. With all the strength left in him, King Fugaku pushed his wife on the fireplace set in green flames.

Kisame ran to save the queen from the fire but the she abruptly disappeared with the green flames which then turned to fiery orange and burning hot flames. As Kakuzu moved to strike the king once again, Hidan got to him and tackled him on the ground.

"You bullshit! Are you insane?! Why d'you did that to our King?!"

Kakuzu only laughed like he was a madman while Hidan punched him on the face until the crazed knight had a broken nose and split lip but Kakuzu continued laughing madly and spit blood on Hidan's face as he pushed him off.

"Why not? Baron Danzo has a lot to offer while I get nothing when I was chosen as one of the High Knights. I only protect those fucking royals without getting anything in return!"

"Is money all that matters to you, bastard?!"

"Tch. So what if money matters most to me? It's none of your concern anymore."

Hidan got angry on his comrade's answer and took his scythe he discarded before he wrestled Kakuzu. The man with glowing emerald eyes took a step and lean backwards when Hidan swung his sharp scythe to behead him. But Hidan was determined to kill his traitorous comrade he spun his body upon swinging the scythe and did a revolving kick that hit Kakuzu's left ribcage. Kakuzu staggered but immediately gained his balance before he fell flat on his back, he took a dagger hidden on his right boots and stabbed the loyal knight on the shoulder. Hidan flinched and hissed in pain but continued to swing until he got Kakuzu cornered. He removed the dagger stuck on his shoulder and threw it somewhere in the burning room.

"Kisame, take the king's body and go!"

"B-but I can't leave you here, Hidan."

"I said go! I have unfinished business here I'll make sure that this will bastard pay for what he had done." Hidan ordered as he tried to prevent Kakuzu from escaping.

Kisame took the king's dead body and took a final look to his comrade before another explosion occurred that engulfed the two knights in the massive fire.

_"Don't let them get the new king."_

.

.

"That was close, Itachi."

"I'm glad we made it in time before that old, greedy bastard came to get my brother's eye."

"Where are we heading now?"

"To my parents' quarters, we have to make sure they are safe. I believe the baron had sent troops to get the king and abduct him."

As the made a turn they heard an explosion coming from the king's quarter. The two made a run and found that the room was on fire, Itachi was about to rush in to see if his parents were still inside when unexpectedly a silhouette was seen from the thick mass of smoke coming from the room. As the shadow came near it appeared that it was Kisame with the king's bloody form on his arm.

"What happened to my father?"

Kisame shook his head to the prince's query with a glum expression written all over his face. Itachi came close to see his father's corpse. He noticed the sword wound on his chest, directed on his heart, he also wiped the dirt and blood that had stuck on King Fugaku's solemn features.

"Who did this to my father?" Itachi asked as he tried to control the fury he felt inside. First, the members of his family were reported missing with their decaying carcass found in the forest a few days after, then Danzo was after his brother and now they killed his father. Slowly, he was losing his family.

"Kakuzu. He went against us because the baron had offered him wealth."

The first prince gritted his teeth in agitation and clenched his fist until it bled. "And where is the traitor?"

"He was left inside the king's quarter. Hidan was making him payback back for what he has done to the king and queen."

Upon hearing the word 'queen', Itachi suddenly remembered his mother. He had not seen her all this time since the rebellion had started.

"And where is my mother?"

A sullen look was etched on Kisame's face. "The queen is gone. She disappeared, I think the king had used a charm to transport her somewhere we don't know."

Itachi released a quivering sigh, he was trying to control his emotion that he was feeling right now and he motioned to Nagato for him to come closer.

"Get the others. We must evacuate the castle immediately." Itachi whispered as he choked back a sob with a single tear from his eye dark obsidian eye. Nagato was on his way to get the other High Knights when a certain blond came into his view.

"Nagato, where are you going, un?"

"I was about to get you. We need to get out of here. Now."

"We already know that. Where is Prince Itachi?"

Konan searched for the prince and spotted him standing next to Kisame with his shoulders slumped like the weight of the world has been on him and the former crown prince was terribly shaking.

"What happened to the king?"

"Sasori, we don't have enough time for questions. Right now we must get going."

.

.

Sasuke felt excruciating pain on his eyes. The prince started trembling while screaming in pain. A hand crept to his face to feel hot and thick liquid cascading down his cheeks he opened his eyes only to see everything in red.

"Kami, y-you a..a-are b-bleeding!"

'_No, it can't be... Father...'_

.

.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Sorry for the lame action scenes I'm not used to writing such XD

A review would be lovely!


	4. His Name

**A/N: **to all those who left a review and to those who find this another series of mine as an interesting one, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews, follows and favorites really keeps me going on writing this one :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**.**

* * *

**LOVE IN DIFFERENT WORLDS**

Hyuuga Neji was currently preparing breakfast on another school day when he heard a scream from Hinata's room. As quickly as he could, he ran upstairs to check on what caused his cousin to scream. He was afraid that something might have happened to Hinata while his uncle was away with Hanabi, the younger sibling of the female Hyuuga.

"Hinata! What happened?"

"A-ano... it's nothing, Nii-san... I-I was j-just surprised when I saw h-him."

"That's what I'm talking about when-"

"Why did you that?" Sasuke suddenly hissed in pain as he held his swollen cheeks. Neji came closer to the stranger and examined his very red cheek.

"That's really awful. What did you do to him, Hinata?"

"I-I'm really sorry! I did not m-mean to s-slap him..."

Hinata ducked her head in shame and tried to see how bad Sasuke's swollen cheek was. As she moved her hand towards his face, the prince swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me, woman!"

This had the two Hyuuga shocked, Hinata's eyes widened while Neji had his brows furrowed in annoyance then scoffed.

"What a rude boy, a nine-year-old talking like an adult? Don't you have respect to your elders?"

Sasuke looked at them confused he was about to tell the arrogant male that he was much older than him when he felt a stabbing pain on his eye. The boy doubled over Hinata's bed and let out a small groan but Neji ignored him and addressed his cousin.

"Hinata, you better get ready or we'll be late for school. We don't have enough time to waste over that stubborn stranger."

"But- Nii-san!"

The two Hyuuga stopped when an agonizing cry was heard from Sasuke. Hinata turned the boy's shaking body on his back to see what was happening to him but the horrible sight caught her eye, he was crying with blood! She held his hands away that were covering his eyes just in time to see him open them up. Glowing red eyes met her frightened, pearl orbs. Hinata was stunned for a minute but was brought back when Sasuke gave another shrill cry.

"Kami, y-you a..a-are bleeding!"

The pearl-eyed girl panicked at the never ceasing amount of blood that was flowing from the boy's eyes, she grabbed her blanket and wiped the red liquid from his eyes as she tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"N-Nii-san... He's b-bleeding and i-it won't s-stop!"

"I, I know! Just wait t-there I'll be back."

Neji rushed out of the room to get a towel while Hinata waited for her cousin's return, Sasuke was again crying in agony as he started to struggle with the pajama shirt he wore due to the burning feeling that started to form on his left chest. The remaining Hyuuga in the room reached to him and ripped his pajama top.

"Oh my!" gasped Hinata.

Pearl eyes stared at the glowing ring and fan pendant that was worn around his neck. Hinata also noticed the three tomoe slowly forming on his chest where his heart is, they gradually appeared like it was being tattooed by a laser. When the three tomoe marks were fully formed Sasuke stopped from screaming in pain but kept in a low sob.

Neji came back with a warm towel on hand and passed it to his cousin and the girl wiped off the blood and tears streaming down the boy's face.

"What the happened to him? That wasn't even there when I changed his clothes yesterday." Neji pointed on the three tomoe on Sasuke's chest.

"I, I really don't k-know the pendants o-on his necklace j-just started glowing and that, that thing s-started to appear on h-him like a-a tattoo."

Hinata gave the bloody towel back to Neji who washed it again with warm water and gave it it to his cousin. The Hyuuga girl continued to cleanse the boy's face and when he was free from blood she placed the towel on his closed eyes.

"Hinata, aren't you going to get dressed?"

"N-no... I don't feel l-like going to s-school... I-I'll just stay h-here and watch over him..."

"I see... I left your food in the kitchen. I'm going now."

"Take care, Nii-san."

Neji left his cousin with the strange boy and started his walk to school. _'Such a troublesome kid.'_ he thought and heaved a deep sigh.

.

.

* * *

The first half of the class was over and now it's time for lunch break. Neji was on his way to the cafeteria when a certain blond-haired girl jumped before him.

"Senpai, where's Hinata-chan? Why didn't she come to school?"

"Yamanaka, move. You're blocking my way."

"Answer me first before I get out of your way."

"She's not feeling well. Happy now?"

"Why? Was it because of what happened yesterday? Did she catch a cold or fever? Tell me, Neji-senpai!"

"Tch. Too many questions, you're giving me a headache, Yamanaka."

"Sorry." Ino moved aside and followed Neji when he started walking.

"Something happened to the boy from yesterday."

The blonde looked up to him which in confusion and curiosity but Neji did not elaborate what he had just told her as they walked in silence until they both reached the cafeteria entrance.

"You can come and check out on Hinata after school or better yet, lend her some of your notes.

"Hai, thank you, senpai." Ino bowed her head slightly and made her way to her where her friends were seated.

"What took you so long, Neji?" Lee asked when the Hyuuga sat beside him on their usual table.

"Ugh. The Yamanaka got on my way."

"Oh, that youthful blonde beauty with your cousin?"

"Mhm."

"Wait, are you going out with her? She's with the Nara genius you know." Tenten said irritatingly while picking on her food.

"No, I'm not and where the yell did you get that assumption?"

"I-I thought you were dating her because you two seem c-close."

Neji scoffed and stood up. "I'm done here. I'm not hungry."

"Wait!" Tenten called out to him.

"What now?"

"I'm sorry. Please come back and take your lunch."

The Hyuuga ignored her plea and continued to walk away.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Tenten, just let him be... I think he's not in a youthful mood." Lee stopped his friend from running after the Hyuuga.

Later that day, Neji's mood did not seem to be uplifted he was beyond pissed with what was happening to him and his cousin with that boy suddenly coming into their lives everything had changed. His class had ended and he was fixing his things when his classmate called his attention.

"Hyuuga-san! You have someone waiting for you! It's Yamanaka-san from the sophomores."

Neji grunted before he made his way to meet the blonde girl.

"What do you want?"

"You don't look like in a good mood so I'll say it straight. Here are my notes for today's class, please deliver them to Hinata-chan. Thank you." Ino handed the stack of notebooks to the male Hyuuga and turned back to her classroom.

"Is she that into you that she have to see you before she gets home?" Tenten asked in a mocking tone when Neji returned to retrieve his bag.

"Will you shut it, Tenten? And stop acting like you are jealous. You're not my girlfriend."

The Hyuuga's cold words stunned Tenten and the rest of the students who were still left inside the classroom. Tears formed in her eyes but she stopped them from flowing.

"You're so full of yourself, Hyuuga!" She hissed as Neji passed her by.

.

.

* * *

"Ino-chan! Have you asked Neji-san why Hinata-chan didn't come to school?"

"Kiba, I already told during lunch that Hina-chan was not feeling well."

"Then why were you talking to that stuck-up bastard just a while ago?"

Ino sighed and turned to Kiba with a scowl. "I just gave him the notes for Hina-chan to copy. Now, are we clear?"

"Aye, ma'am!" Kiba smiled widely as he followed Ino out their classroom. "D'you wanna visit Hinata-chan?"

"No, maybe some other time."

"Then how about we walk home together?"

"Uhh... No, thank you, Kiba-kun. They really need me in our flower shop right now."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe next time?"

The Yamanaka shrugged her shoulder in answer and jogged her way to the school gates while Kiba kept his eyes on her while her stature disappeared in a corner. He was startled when someone grabbed him by the shoulder only to see that it was his best friend.

"Oy, Kiba! I see you were talking to Ino-chan, how was it? You did any moves yet?" Naruto, the other goofball and his prank buddy, asked slyly.

"I tried but she declined me. She said they needed her in their flower shop today."

"Aww, man! Tomorrow's weekend and you haven't even gotten her out on a date yet! Don't worry maybe when Neji-senpai graduates this year you'll have you chance with her."

"Dude, thanks for the support." Kiba answered ironically while slipping away from Naruto hold.

"Hey, where are you going?! Let's go eat at Ichiraku's I have coupon of beef ramen!"

"Alright."

.

.

* * *

Hinata looked on her hands and she remembered how red they were from the boy's bleeding eyes earlier. Once he had settled down, Hinata took another set of Neji's old clothes and changed the boy's bloody pajama top with a clean one. She also took her blanket and bed sheets while the boy was sound asleep but could not replace them yet since he was heavy and she can't carry him. They stayed on her sheet-less bed the whole day, Hinata stayed without leaving the boy all by himself.

Once in a while he cried while calling out to his father and Hinata could not help but feel sorry for him so she laid his head on her lap and started to hum the lullaby her mother used to sing to lull the boy in a peaceful sleep. When Neji arrived home he found his cousin and the stranger on that position and made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"How is he?"

"He hasn't awakened yet."

"I saw the food I left in the kitchen. Didn't you eat?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"I see. I assume you are calm now since you are not stuttering any longer. By the way, Ino lent her notes to you."

"Thank you, Nii-san."

Hinata took the notebooks from his cousin and looked at the new lectures taken down from today's lesson. After searching what needs to be done for the weekend she placed the notes on top of her study table.

"Oh, Nii-san, can you please carry him for a minute while I put on my bed sheets?"

Neji nodded and pulled the boy by the hands and took him on his arms as Hinata put on a new set of clean bed sheets. Once the Hyuuga girl was done, Neji settle the boy back on the bed.

"I bought some dinner, are you not going to eat?"

"No, I'll just stay here."

Hinata lied down to next Sasuke when Neji closed her bedroom door she kept her eyes on him until he started to stir awake. The pearl-eyed girl sat up and watched him open his eyes. The boy's eyes were still red but this time without blood flowing down his face, he stared at her and she noticed the three tomoe on his eyes, the same as the one that appeared on his left chest.

"What's your name?" was the first question that came out from Hinata's mouth.

"S...Sasuke..."

.

.

* * *

That's it for this week's update:D

sorry for the _OOCness_ of the characters and for Rock Lee... I just don't know how to write his exuberant character (ｰ ｰ;)

'til next update!


	5. His Memory

**A/N: **Thank you to those who read and left reviews :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto? Not mine.

.

.

* * *

**LOVE IN DIFFERENT WORLDS**

"How are you feeling? Do you want to eat?"

The boy only shook his head and curled up on the Hyuuga's bed while pulling the blanket over him. Sasuke's form started to shake with muffled sobs underneath the cover. The once named "Prince of Mischief" had never been his happy-go-lucky self since he witnessed the mystery of the missing Uchiha royals.

.

.

* * *

_It was one those nights when the annual festival took place in the country's central market, the current second prince decided to visit the place to enjoy the night, so he took one of the horses in the stable but was caught by the gates guard when he was to leave. Sasuke tried to lure them to the forest and when he noticed that no one was after him he suddenly heard a cry in the midst of the dark woods._

_Curious as he was, Sasuke followed where the sound was coming from and was surprised when he saw it was his cousin, Shisui, who was best friends with his older brother, Itachi. The prince hid behind the bush when he saw a man in a cloak beating the Uchiha with a brass knuckle. A moment later figure took something from the inside of his cloak and aimed for Shisui's right Sharingan eye. Sasuke almost puked from the scene before him as the man took his cousin's eye and fled away from the horrendous scene._

.

.

* * *

Hinata stared at the boy's trembling form for a minute before she lied on her back and turned her gaze on the ceiling.

"It's alright to let it all out. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love."

"W-what are y-you t-talking a-about?"

"I've seen it."

Sasuke finally turned to the Hyuuga with teary and confused gaze.

"Seen what?"

"When I looked into those red eyes I...I saw this man being held by a woman whom you looked very much alike. She was holding him on her arms 'til his last breath... A-and... And there was this s-stab wound on h-his chest..."

Silence engulfed the two and Sasuke's sobbing ceased.

"H-he was m-my father..." his voice cracked and another tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata turned to the boy, took his small hand on hers and when he broke into another fit of tears she dragged him to her chest while soothing him.

"I, I w-was never c-close to him because he a-always favors my o-older brother b-but I never k-knew it will h-hurt this much when I l-lose him."

"D-don't worry I-I'll be here for you... I'll stay with you if you want me t-to." Hinata muttered to him as she broke down feeling sorry for the boy's loss and aching heart.

Both cried until sleep came to them and the next morning Neji found them seated in front of the kitchen table with swollen eyes.

"What happened?"

"I, I just d-didn't get enough sleep, Nii-san."

"Both of you?" The male Hyuuga eyed his cousin suspiciously.

"H-hai. S-sasuke-kun was still not feeling good l-last night."

"Sasuke?"

"Hai, that's his name."

"So, you finally got him to talk, huh?"

Hinata flushed at whatever her cousin was implying as she gobbled on the food he served before them.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to go get some fresh air? I'll show you around town too if you want." The Hyuuga girl smiled when the boy nodded his head slowly.

.

.

* * *

"Ja, Neji-nii-san, We'll come back by sunset and please take care of the house!"

Hinata waved good-bye and grasped Sasuke's hand tightly on hers. On their way to the park as the pearl-eyed girl dragged the innocent boy around town Sasuke took a glance around him. Everything in this world is so different from where he came from.

"What do you call that thing?" The onyx-eyed boy pointed to the car that passed them by.

"Oh, that's a car. Don't have those in your place? They are our transport vehicles here."

"No. We have carriages and horses for transportation and usually, commoners take long walks from one country to another."

"Looks like you live in the old times."

Sasuke shrugged from the Hyuuga's statement and glanced around the place where they stopped. Hinata pushed open the door and pulled Sasuke inside. She took two Papico of different flavors from the freezer and paid the amount at the cashier.

The Hyuuga girl handed the milk-flavored ice dessert to Sasuke while they proceeded to go in the children's park beside the store. Fortunately, there were no children playing this early in the morning that left Sasuke and Hinata as the occupants of the park.

"This is what you call 'swing'." Hinata sat on the swing set and motioned for Sasuke to take the available one beside hers.

"And what do you name this?" The boy held the blue plastic in front of him. "It's really cold."

"That is an ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Hinata furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You don't know what an ice cream is?" Sasuke shook his head. "It's- it's like a snow... a flavored snow that you can eat."

The 'nine-year-old' boy watched Hinata as she ripped open his Papico pack, popped of the topmost part and handed it back to him.

"Try it. It's good."

Sasuke looked at the snow-like substance in a gourd-looking plastic container. He placed it on his mouth and tasted it.

"It's like an icy milk. I don't like sweets but this is good."

"I'm glad you like it."

The two swayed on their swings in silence until Hinata broke it with another question since curiosity had been eating her up the moment he learned the boy's name and had a glimpse from his memory.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun, how is it like to where you come from?"

"My people's living is simple unlike yours. Their houses are made either of woods or bricks. Our streets are rough and rocky and they get muddy on rainy days."

"Sounds interesting... You said 'my people' does it mean that you are from a noble family?"

"You're smart and way too curious, milady." Sasuke sneered at the blushing Hyuuga.

"A-ano... it's –"

"I didn't know you have a younger brother, Hyuuga." A male interrupted her.

.

.

* * *

This may be the last update for the mean time. Sorry for the character's OOCness and for the lame chapter, I had a momentary writer's block half-way on writing the story due to school works.

R&R?


	6. The Red Head

**A/N:** Sorry for the über late update. School has been getting into me since it's my last year and research has really been taking up most of my time along with the major academic subjects. Also, sorry to those readers who doesn't really understand the simple japanese words I use, the words used were to emphasize that Hinata is from the real/human world, specifically Japan, while Sasuke was from the other side where magic and royal families with unusual ocular abilities exist. I, myself, is not used to reading and writing japanese (though I know a little mandarin). So, my words are limited to the simple expressions I usually hear on anime (raw or subtitled anime I've watched before). Again, sorry for that but please bear with it.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is Kishimoto's.

.

.

* * *

**LOVE IN DIFFERENT WORLDS**

Hinata turned to see the person who suddenly spoke.

"Ga-Gaara-kun! A-ano... He is my cousin!"

"Really? Doesn't all Hyuuga has the same bland white eyes as yours?"

Gaara carefully studied the little boy's features on the swing. He has really dark tresses, and deep dark onyx eyes that were glaring at him and a very pale complexion like he the ones from the vampire movies, the boy almost looked regal with his physique.

"E-eto... He i-is a d-distant relative..."

Hinata didn't know why she lied to the red head, she was confused herself on the words that were escaping her mouth. But the Hyuuga was disrupted from her thoughts when a small hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged on it.

"I want to go home, I don't like him." Sasuke said to her in irritation.

Hinata watched the boy's face scrunch in irk and the full blown frown that he was making, he really did look uncomfortable with Gaara's presence. She ruffled Sasuke's head which got him in a more sour mood before she got up and held his small hand in hers.

"Gomen, G-gaara-kun, but m-my cousin a-and I will b-be going n-now..."

She bowed to the young red head before stalking off with Sasuke. Gaara had his eyes on their fading silhouettes especially on the little boy with his Hyuuga classmate.

_'He seems suspicious and it seems like he's not from here.' _The red head had his final glance on them before he walked to the opposite direction.

.

.

"Tell me, who is that boy?"

Hinata immediately shot her eyes to the boy walking beside her.

"His name is Gaara-kun and he's from my class."

"Indeed you know him."

She only looked at him confusedly before nodding her head slowly in response.

"Why, Sasuke-kun? Do you not feel comfortable with his presence?"

The young boy stopped from his tracks and seemed to be like in a deep thought when he answered her.

"There's something off with him... and I think he... he can sense me..." Sasuke told her in a very serious and deep tone.

"Does it mean that he knows you are not from here?" She glanced to him curiously but his face held no emotions like the past hours.

"I am not sure but I reckon that he noticed me as someone suspicious."

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I won't let anyone know about where you came from and about those...those memories." Hinata squeezed his hand to let the boy know that he can trust her.

Sasuke mumbled a small 'thank you' and then tugged at the Hyuuga hold on him.

"You... you haven't told me your name yet."

She was stunned for a moment but a small smile slowly crept on her face '_I thought he'd never ask.' _her mind spoke.

"You can call me Hinata."

"Hinata it is then. And what's the name of the man who looked like you that we left at your home?"

"Ahh... That's Neji-nii-san. He is my cousin actually."

"I see, that is why you resemble each other too much though you have softer features than him and kinder attitude."

Hinata blushed at the boy's compliment and mumbled her thanks.

"Speaking of cousins, why did you tell that red head that I'm a distant relative of yours?"

Sasuke was really inquisitive on why would Hinata tell the other guy a lie and pretend that they were distant cousins.

"A-ano... I'm n-not really sure why I said that... It just suddenly c-came off my mouth..."

"Anyway, thank you. I hope he believes what you said to him."

"I hope so too but trust me, your secret is safe with me."

She smiled to him warmly as they continued their way back to the Hyuuga's residence.

.

.

"Nii-san, we're back and we bought lunch."

Hinata headed straight to the kitchen to prepare the food she and Sasuke bought on the way home. She was fixing the table when Neji came in with the young boy trailing behind him.

"Neji, right?"

"Don't you have respect to your senpai?"

"What are you talking about-?"

The bickering boys were halted when Hinata came in between them.

"What is wrong with you two?" She eyed her cousin questioningly before glancing at the boy next to Neji.

"Ask that little brat not me. He's been pestering me the moment you came back from the park."

"I was only addressing him by his name to ask about the necklace I had with me when I came here." Sasuke answered with mild irritation etching on his childish features.

"Yeah, and he kept calling me 'Neji'. Doesn't this twerp knows that I'm older than him?! He's only like- what? nine years old and I'm eighteen! For Kami's sake, I'm eighteen and nine years older than that midget!"

The male Hyuuga cried in frustration since he doesn't like being called on first name basis by an arrogant bastard who suddenly pops out of nowhere.

"Calm down, Nii-san, I'm sure Sasuke-kun didn't mean it like that. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata glanced at him waiting for an answer but the boy only ignored her.

"Just give me back my necklace and I'll stop calling you by your first name."

"Sasuke-kun... actually I was the one who took your necklace while you were passed out yesterday morning because it looked like it was burning your skin so I removed it." Hinata explained calmly to the glaring Uchiha prince but before he could retort the pearl-eyed girl reached on her pocket and held out the necklace to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry if I took it from you without your permission."

"Hn." The raven-haired boy wore the necklace around his neck and hid it inside his shirt before sliding himself on the dining chair for their lunch.

"Kami, he's a pain in the head." Neji grumbled. "What took you home earlier? I thought you'll spend the day with him and will be back by sunset?"

"He... He was not feeling well so we decided to get home earlier."

"Whatever. Let's just have our lunch I'm really starving."

The male Hyuuga went to his seat while Hinata followed suit and together they had their lunch.

"By the way, Hiashi-oji will be home tonight."

Hinata stopped for a while on taking a bite when she heard Neji's news about her father's return.

"Do you think Otou-san will be home with Hanabi-chan?"

"I'm just not sure. You know how Hana-chan's condition is. She's still under therapy."

"Who is Hanabi?" Sasuke asked the cousins.

"Oh, she's my younger sister."

"Hn. Is she not feeling good?"

Both Hyuuga stiffened at Sasuke's innocent question. Talking about Hanabi's situation had been a sensitive subject that they tried to avoid but the young boy didn't know that.

"It's none of your business." Neji answered coldly feeling annoyed and agitated but he couldn't get angry at an innocent boy who didn't know anything on what had occurred to the youngest Hyuuga.

Hinata felt slightly relieved that Sasuke did not press on the subject about her sister's condition but maybe she'll tell him when the right time comes, whenever she's ready.

.

.

* * *

And that's it for the story's latest chapter! What do think happened to Hanabi and what will be Gaara's role on this story? Anyway, THANK YOU to all those who had left a review for the follows and favorites though I don't think this story is as interesting or as good as the other SasuHina stories out there. I just hope you like this one and a review will lighten up my day :D

再会！


	7. The Search

**A/N:** I'm really sorry to those who read this fanfic (if there are any) for not updating for a while now but here's the new update. I know it's boring and not as interesting as Heartbeat... soooooo, here it is.

* * *

The Search

Itachi knew something was not right the moment he had that throbbing headache before they reached his parents quarters, the images of his younger brother suddenly appeared on his mind like a flashback and when he saw Kisame with the king's unmoving body he had known his doubts were current king was dead and the vision of Sasuke thrashing in pain was the declaration that he had been named the new king.

'_I'm sorry, little brother, if I put you through this pain and responsibilities.'_

The prince-turned-knight cried out to the nightsky as he and his comrades watch the former king's body burnt in ashes. Still, his face kept calm and looked stoic as he turned to his comrades, but deep within him Itachi's heart is slowly shattering into pieces.

"The rebellion is not yet over. We have to find where Danzo is hiding and every Uchiha must be taken away to a place where the baron cannot reach them."

"And when we defeat the baron, what will happen to us, un?"

"We will bring back our new king to our world." Nagato told the blond man with his Rinnegan activated. "I can see that he has been reduced to a child's body hence he is currently doing good and being taken care by..."

The wizard froze when he saw the girl with their new king. '_It couldn't be...' _He found the teenage girl strangely familiar though her eyes were not supposed to be that shade of the moon.

"Nagato, what were you saying?" The blue skinned creature asked his comrade who had been dazed for a while now.

"Nothing... Prince- I mean King Sasuke is well taken care by a teenage girl with her family."

"I'm glad to hear that my brother is safe but before we could relax, we must do everything in our abilities to protect the remaining Uchiha and the village from Danzo's hands and then we'll proceed to bringing back my little brother and finding my mother."

"Now that you've mentioned it, your high- I'm sorry... I-itachi... what happened to the queen?"

Itachi looked from Konan to Kisame who had witnessed what had happened to Queen Mikoto that night.

"I, we don't know where King Fugaku had sent the queen. I only saw that he casted a transport charm on the fireplace before he pushed Her Highness to the blazing green fire."

"I see, if the king used a transport charm he must have sent Queen Mikoto to one of those houses or manors that is connected with the transport charm on their quarters. Itachi, how many fireplace are linked with the one on their room?" The red haired wizard asked their general in charge.

"If I remember correctly, there are four fireplace that are linked with the one on my parents' room. There's one on the outskirts of the place, in the Celestial Temple from the north of our nation, and the one in the Moon nation but you know very well that they wouldn't let us in since the disappearance of their princess decades ago. The last of the linked fireplace has not been mentioned to me and my brother. We never knew where it leads to."

All of the remaining High Knights, Nagato, Kisame, Deidara, Konan and Sasori, turned to Itachi with hope lighting up their eyes.

"If that's the case then we only have to search on the three places to find the queen, right?" Konan asked hopefully praying that Queen Mikoto be in good hands and away from harm.

"Yes, that will be the plan once we eliminate Danzo and his men."  
Itachi replied warmly while he cast a final glance on the burning cask of the late King before he turned and walked away to search for a place to spend the rest of the night.

* * *

"How has Sasori taken the loss of our King?"  
Konan was shaken from her thoughts as Nagato took the empty space beside her next to the fire they had set up.

The group had found a refuge by the riverbank leading from the castle's water source.  
"He had been devastated and outraged when he heard the rebels talk about King Fugaku's death."

"The kid had grown closer to the princes being the youngest of us and having the closest age to the second prince."

"He was a close friend to Prince Sasuke but the moment he was made a squire and had undergone training with puppetry I haven't seen them training together since then."

"That may be true but Prince Sasuke still treasured his friendship with Sasori, you know how he had been mischievous before the abduction of the royal members. Sasori was working with the prince on the pranks they pulled to the poor royal servants."

Both High Knights reminisced the moments before everything had turned the other way around.

"It must have been tough on you too upon learning of the Queen's disappearance." Nagato caught the disheartened look on Konan eyes.

"Yes, but I'll keep it my goal to find Her Highness' whereabouts once this is over. I owe her my life."

"We all do. The Uchiha had been a big part in our lives one way or another. They did many things that made this nation progressive and helped a lot of the soldiers and knights serving them."

"True, but it's just so sad that other people wanted to destroy them. And now, we are slowly losing them one by one..."

"That is why we were chosen. To protect them."

Their conversation had been immediately halted when a villager, probably a person loyal with the royal family, came to the resting knights.

"P-prince It-tachi! T-the remaining U-uchiha members."

Itachi's attention was immediately piqued by the boy. "What is it?" He asked.  
"The r-remaining family members h-had been caught."

* * *

"My Lord, My Lord, we are being surrounded."

"This can't be happening..."

Uchiha Obito paced around the room, anxiety building up as the soldiers that were guarding the manor gathered before him. "Take the ladies and the children to the secret passage and lead them out from here."

"Yes, My Lord." Several of the soldiers started moving to follow the Duke's order.

"And the rest of you, see to it that no Uchiha men will be hurt or killed. Find the Baron, eliminate him and all his men."

"Ye-"

"Gaaaaahh!"

"My Lord, you must get away fro- Aaahhh!"

"Protect the Duke and the other Uchiha men!" One of the Uchiha's loyal knights commanded his colleagues.

Obito turned to see that Danzo and Sai had finally reached their location. With his remaining eye, he activated his right Mangekyou Sharingan and withdrew his long sword but Sai was quick with his ink creatures and immediately preventing the duke from harming Danzo as two lions jumped to Obito and bit the Uchiha on his left leg and right arm.

"Where are you hiding the other Uchiha?"

"Tch. I'll never tell you where they are."

"Hm. Just like the crown prince, eh? Protecting your family members."

"I'll never let you lay a hand on them."

"Really? Even if the King has been dead? The princes nowhere to be found and queen?"

"Wha-? How dare you kill My King?! My brother?!"

The enraged duke managed to free himself from the ink lions and cast a fire on Sai setting his body ablaze and the other ink creatures disappeared as Sai's scroll continue to burn with him.

"You impudent bastard! Not my right hand man!"

Danzo was to cast a water spell on the burning man when black flames started to engulf the place.

"You believe that you can be immortal by stealing each Uchiha's Sharingan eye?"

"Well, of course, I wouldn't have killed your kinsmen if it's not worth it, right?" Danzo unveiled his arms wrapped in cloth to show it covered with the Uchiha's Sharingan. "They look lovely, don't they?"

* * *

I'm not really sure what to do with this fanfic, the story had diverted from what I originally planned so I'm currently thinking of rewriting the whole story or might as well delete this because I have a strong feeling that I may not be able to finish it since I am waaaaayy to busy with research, academics and the pre-board reviews on the coming semester. And I'm afraid that my available time for writing will be around mid year next year...so, I guess this will be last?


End file.
